


Seclusion

by Sgt_Pepperony94



Series: New Memories, New Life [8]
Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M, Honeymoon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tinest bit of story, okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgt_Pepperony94/pseuds/Sgt_Pepperony94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Ellie go on their honeymoon... That's it. Nothing else to add</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Seclusion   
> Author: Sgt.Pepperony   
> Fandom: Broadchurch  
> Rating: M  
> Pairing: Alec/Ellie (established)  
> Disclaimer: Do not own characters. All property to ITV and Chibnall.
> 
> Not even remotely sorry. Obviously smut alert. It’s their honeymoon, what do you expect?

One

Ellie had insisted she would be okay if Alec didn't take her on a honeymoon. Admittedly, a holiday sounded nice but with their jobs and their kids, it seemed like something they'd have to postpone. That was until the morning after their wedding night, in the small blue hut by the harbour, that Ellie got a surprise. Well, two actually. The first was breakfast in bed, consisting of Alec's specialty: French toast. The second was a white envelope. 

"Before you say anything, I've cleared it with Elaine and the kids." Ellie looked at him suspiciously and opened the envelope. Inside was a booking form for a small secluded cottage where they were going to spend the long weekend. "Thought it would be nice to have some quiet." 

"Oh Alec," she sighed. "You didn't have to." 

"Well, I packed your stuff the other day. It's been difficult to try to keep it from you." 

"Is that why I couldn't find any of my good knickers?" Alec smirked. He knew Ellie had a stash of stuff from when Lucy forced her into La Senza the previous week. She felt awkward and embarrassed at the time but the as soon as she had modelled one of them for Alec, he tossed the book he was reading across the bedroom and fucked her against the wall. Not that she would be thanking her sister anytime soon. "Pervert." 

"I had no other choice. Now eat your breakfast, we're off in an hour." 

He kissed her quickly before he started putting some clothes on. Ellie rolled her eyes. They'd only been married seventeen hours and he was already ordering her about. 

"Wait, what about the kids?" 

"Lucy has Fred, Tom's doing his Duke of Edinburgh thing and Daisy is going to Sandbrook." 

"You know she won't shut up about the wedding right?" 

"Well if Tess complains then I will have to say bad signal."

-o-

Ellie had fallen asleep as soon as they had gotten partway out of Dorset. With Alec driving, she had an excuse now and she languished it for all it was worth. Still he loved it. Not for the peace and quiet, but for the fact she looked so contented and peaceful. It had taken a lot for her to become able to close her eyes and not see either Danny or Tom on the beach, lying there still and grey. It had taken a lot for her to stop seeing Joe's hands around a child's throat. It had taken a while for any remaining guilt to go away. It was back in the early days of their relationship that Ellie had woken from a nightmare and she sobbed her worries into his chest. She did the same for him. While the dreams about Pippa would probably never leave him, they weren't plaguing him like they did. Ellie had seen to that.

When they arrived only a couple hours later, Alec leaned over to kiss Ellie's cheek. She stirred a bit, scrunching her face in the process. She could taste salt on her tongue, like the sea air. She opened them, revealing her unfocused soft brown eyes to Alec.

"And you say I snore," he commented. 

"Wanker," she mumbled as she attempted to blink the sleep from her eye. "We here?" 

"Yeah." 

"Good because I want a bath." 

"Was that an offer?"

"Possibly." He grinned and got out the car. Ellie, sluggishly, followed suit. It was a cute little cottage just on a small beach and given the late April weather the sun was out, bright and beaming. "You know if you wanted to go the beach, we could have stayed at home." 

"Yeah but annoying relatives.” 

“They're your family now. Right now, you are getting all this off and getting in that tub.”

“Oh now who is being demanding.” 

“If it means you getting naked.” He smirked and in an attempt to look cool, he went to lift her bridal style but his back struggled. “I thought you weren't going to attempt to pick me up like that.”

"I hoped the adrenaline would kick in like it did last week.”

“Boy did that kick in. I should model more knickers for you if you're going to rev yourself into high gear like that.” 

“I have no arguments with that.” Alec pinned her against the door, letting his lips caress her neck. “Bath then bed or bed then bath?” 

“Bed,” Ellie gasped as they got the door open. Though rather than leading her towards the bedroom, they landed on the sofa. Ellie had Alec pinned underneath, her hands working underneath his t-shirt. “This will do.” 

Alec leaned up kiss her, pulling her close and soon everything was forgotten save the sensation of his lips on hers. He had shaved for the wedding but there was a faint stubble that brushed around Ellie’s lips that added to the sensation. The raspy tip of his tongue traced over her lips, pleading for access before Ellie parted her lips to meet her tongue with his. Ellie moaned softly and had started to pull on the back of his t-shirt in an attempt to get it off but decided that it would be quicker to work on the button of his jeans.

She reached in and gripped him in her hand, slowly gliding up and down the shaft, coaxing him to an erection. He groaned low. He had just worked on the zip of her dress which resulted in the material being bunched around her waist, her breasts heaving slightly from the cups of her bra. When she sat up, Alec licked his lips slightly. If he wasn't in a rush, her breasts would get so much more attention. He loved them. They were naturally full from having nursed two children, the stretch marks a clear sign of those days. Her exposed stomach bore similar badges of motherhood, but they were by no means a turn off. Just a sign of one of the reasons Alec loved Ellie so much. Granted, they were not his favourite part of her body; he loved her smile more. 

He pressed his hand against the crotch of her knickers, feeling a slight heat before he pushed it aside and started rubbing her clit. She let out a loud noise, somewhere between a gasp and a moan. 

"Alec..." 

Without much further, Alec's jeans and boxers were lowered. Her knickers tossed aside, Ellie grasped him into her hand again, lowering onto the tip before sheeting the shaft in wet heat. They groaned and their lips met forcefully. Ellie sat up again to rock her hips, slowly - almost teasingly - at first. She had him pinned with her fingers threading through the smattering of chest hair, having pushed his shirt up. Alec had his one hand on her hip, the other cupping her face. 

Then her phone started ringing and Ellie moaned in frustration, "No." 

"Leave it." 

"It's probably Lucy." 

"Bad signal."

Ellie nodded and sped her hips, Alec guiding them with his hand. His eyes were dark, save for the ring of dark brown. It took her breath away completely. His eyes, even since the day they met, had always been her favourite feature. Given the early prickliness between them, Ellie sought the advice that her mother had given when Ellie came to blows with someone: at least to find something positive about them. Ellie had concluded that she liked Alec's eyes. Now they were her favourite feature. 

"You okay?" he asked pushing a damp curl from her forehead. 

"I love you, that's all." He smiled broadly at her, and his finger moved to her clit again. Ellie moaned loudly and she started fucking him hard. The sensations became so intense that they could both feel the tension in their stomachs about to snap. "Alec... I-"

She came hard around him, the heat fluttering around him, tight and wet. It was enough for him to follow her with a groan and his head tipped back. When Ellie recovered, she panted heavily and collapsed her body on top of Alec. His heart was pounding but not in a bad way. Not anymore at least. 

He kissed the side of her head, then her cheek when she lifted her head, then their lips met in a gentle and soft kiss. Ellie smiled at him and gave another light peck. 

"Bath?" she whispered. He could not speak; all he could do was nod. “Wait, phone.”

It turned out to be Lucy. Fred had gone and drawn all over Lucy’s kitchen wall. It was a hideous colour anyway, but Ellie had a word with the child anyway while Alec drew the bath. By the time she got off the phone, Alec had already gotten in. It was a risk, but she turned her phone off. She didn’t need any more interruptions.


	2. Two

Two

Alec had completely forgotten how much he missed sharing a bath with Ellie. Given their hectic work schedules, they got home at completely different times so they best sometimes they could muster was a shower together that usually went either way. The first time they shared a bath was around their first Christmas together. Ellie had ran herself a bath, Alec got home and thought it was for him. Rather than getting pissed at him, she actually climbed in, resting her back against his chest. It was nice though. Peaceful, and it didn't hurt to have a wet naked Ellie in the tub with him.

She smiled as she stroked his left hand, caressing the ring on his finger, "Feel good to have a ring back on?"

"Hmm. I feels odd but a nice odd. Got too used to not having it."

"So did I when you proposed. It's a nice feeling having it back. Especially since it's from the man who has made the happiest I've been in a long time."

Alec smiled against her shoulder and pressed small kisses against it, "Ellie Hardy. Nice ring to it."

"Well, I think it might be easier if people at work still called me DI Brant."

"I'm good with that. Don't need to confuse them any further."

She kissed him, at first with a gentle peck, then slipped the tongue between his lips. He yielded and gave as much as she did. She moaned when he cupped her breast and played with the already hard nipple. His other hand dipped down her stomach and between her thighs, only she stopped his hand just before he had reached her curls.

"Not yet."

"No fair." She grinned with a somewhat evil glint in her eye. "What are you up to?"

"Do you want to go and have a picnic later? On the beach."

"Sounds... Tempting I guess. We need to get food anyway. The town is just a ten minute drive."

"Well, let's get dried off and dressed then." She kissed him again and with all the grace of a panda bear, she climbed out the bath. "Or, we could just chill in bed and watch Netflix."

"I think we need to go for a walk."

"Well hurry up then."

-o-

They didn't get much at the market, save some bread, milk, tea bags, wine and a few other items to fill the sandwiches. By the middle of the afternoon they were laying the blanket on the sand with the picnic basket. There was a slight breeze coming from the sea so Ellie had wrapped herself in a huge cardigan while Alec had pulled a jumper over his head. The waves crashed low in the background, creating a soothing sound.

"You remember our first date when we went around that autumn festival?" Ellie asked taking a sip of wine.

"Would you really call that a date since we had Fred with us?"

"Yeah."

"What about it?"

"Just thinking, the house reminds me of your old cottage. I mean our first Christmas was hectic but I really loved that fireplace."

"Well, it's nice to have central heating." She giggled and took a bite of her sandwich. "Ellie, did you mean it yesterday when you said you said that you never wanted to let go of my hand? The day I left for Sleepchester?"

"Yeah. Even if I had not quite realised it at the time, on a subconscious level I knew there was a reason I couldn't let go."

"I didn't want to either."

"Still I got you back."

"You having any regrets?"

"About marrying you? Of course not. As I said, you've made me the happiest I have been in a long time."

"You have too." He leaned into kiss her, wrapping his arm around her to pull her close. "I love you."

"I love you too," she breathed. The curls were pushed from her face and she lay down on the ground taking him with her.

He kissed her again, his hand cradling her head. "God, that wine tastes so much better when it's from your lips."

He pushed the basket aside so he could climb on top of her. "Wait, can't do it here. Someone will see and before we know it, we're going to be all over the internet."

"Good point."

He sat up and grabbed the basket. Ellie grabbed the blanket and they ran back to the house, dumping the stuff on the floor. Alec immediately perched her on the kitchen table. Ellie wasted no time in getting Alec's jumper off though his head got stuck.

She sucked in a breath. The first time they had made love was on a kitchen table. In the eighteen months since they had made love on the same kitchen table a number of times, usually with urgency. Ellie wasn't sure what her favourite way of making love was with Alec. There were the lazy mornings where they would be on their sides facing one another. There was the urgent sex against a wall or on the sofa or on the kitchen table once they assumed the kids were asleep. Tender after a fight, almost as though they were reaffirming their love for one another. The only one Ellie could safely say was not her favourite was the experimental stuff. While she didn't mind the odd handcuff while Alec's mouth and fingers worked their magic, there was one instance that was the cause of Alec's back problems. It wasn't funny to explain to the A&E doctor how this happened. Alec couldn't look his team in the eye when he hobbled into office two days later.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked into her ear.

"Nothing," she gasped as he entered her. How had he gotten her completely naked that quick and without her noticing, Ellie wasn't quite sure but she did not care. She wrapped her legs around his hips as her thrust them into hers, his hands on her hips, and one of her hands was in his hair while the other caressed his back.

He kissed her softly, and Ellie pushed her tongue in before the increase of pace in Alec's hips caused her to moan and break the kiss. She buried her head on his clavicle while the hand on his back slipped and gripped one of his bum cheeks, trying to push him harder into her.

“Alec,” she moaned, pressing small kisses on his neck. “Harder.”

He did what she asked and began slamming into her and the moans and groans grew louder, “Fuck, Ellie.”

“Alec!” She slammed her lips against his and muffled her scream into his mouth. She pulled back and yelled, “Oh god, I’m –”

She let out a strangled gasp and the tightening caused Alec’s cerebral spike of pleasure. He groaned into her shoulder, the sweat on his forehead dripping onto her skin.

“Fuck…” he whispered. “Fuck…”

“I know.” He kissed her sweetly as they tried to regain the regular pace of their breaths. “Bed?”

He nodded, “Bed.” They went to the bedroom on shaky legs and collapsed in a heap on the bed, legs tangled. They were both still panting but Alec had regained enough strength to kiss her on the forehead. “You know, I am a bit surprised that we haven’t broken that table at home yet.”

“I dunno. Last time we did in on there, it shifted a bit.”

“Suppose we need a new one. It would be a bit awkward if it broke and woke one of the kids.”

Ellie giggled and kissed Alec straight on the lips. He pulled the covers over them and let her pillow her head on his chest. His heart was so soothing under her ear that she found herself dozing a bit until her eyes drifted into heavy sleep.

 


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, my brain has recovered. Thanks Broadchurch DVD box set and thanks Alec Hardy for being a socially awkward turtle with the flirting skills of a porcupine.

Three

Sunday. Usually a day of rest but Alec never had the luxury of sleeping in on a Sunday. Between his mother getting him up for church and Daisy, and now Fred, deciding that getting up early on a Sunday was reasonable, lie ins had been a rarity. Still the sun decided that lie ins were futile and that was what stirred Alec awake. 

He smiled though. Ellie was still sound asleep, only having moved her head from the spot on his chest, she'd taken the pillow next to him. Her curls splayed wildly on the pillow. He almost feared brushing them out her face since it would probably wake her up. He didn't have to. Ellie's eyes fluttered open and the most beautiful unfocused amber brown eyes appeared to him. 

"Time is it?" she mumbled. 

"Early."

"Early isn't a time Alec." 

He chuckled lightly, "Quarter to eight."

"That's early." Ellie shifted a bit so she could get closer to him. She cupped his face and stroked her thumb across his cheekbones, counting the freckles splayed over his skin. "You feel okay?" 

"More than okay. Could stay here forever I think." 

"Me too." 

He kissed her forehead, "You are adorable in the morning." 

"Never thought I would hear the word adorable coming from you lips."  

"Adorable." 

Ellie rolled her eyes but kissed him anyway, "You're pretty adorable as well, inside and out."

"Really?" He didn't sound convinced. 

"Well, outside you have your floppy brown hair that I have to keep pushing out of your big chocolate brown eyes. I love your eyes. Not because they remind me of chocolate - though that doesn't hurt - but because of the way you look at me and the kids. There's a lot of love in those eyes. Even more in that dodgy ticker of yours." 

"Oh Ellie," he kissed her in gratitude. "You're the kindest women in the world. I sometimes feel like I am not good enough for you." 

"You are. Don't ever think like that. You have such a good, loving heart. Even if you are a grump, you are the love of my life and I know you don't really mean it. You saved me with your love and support." 

"You did to." 

He kissed her more forcibly, and Ellie opened her mouth to allow his tongue to enter. She slid her hand to his already quivering member and grasped it. Once she had coaxed him to full hardness, Alec hitched her leg over his hip, gripped one hand onto her bum and entered her. Ellie moaned and shuddered.

They found a lazy pace, gently thrusting their hips against one another and laying gently kisses on each other’s lips. Soon they both trembled into an orgasm, gasping and clutching onto any flesh they could hang onto. They rolled onto their backs and panted.

“Wow,” Alec whispered, wiping the back of his hand across his forehead.

“I know.” She rolled on her side and rained kisses along his collarbone. “How about we just spend the morning making love and then go for a walk later?”

“Can’t think of a better plan.”

Ellie smiled and kissed him passionately.

-o-

Once they had decided that fresh air was needed, they showered separately and dressed. Alec had pulled on a black t-shirt and jeans while Ellie had pulled on a dress and flats. Soon they had walked down the beach, hand in hand.

“Oh god that feels good,” Ellie exclaimed. “Fresh air.”

"It does feel pretty good." 

"Funny, you always said you hated the sea air." 

"It's not that. It just reminded me of holidays with my parents." Ellie doesn't respond to this since she knew Alec's feelings on the subject of his parents and they were not there to discuss negative things. She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze instead. "Never mind that, I've grown accustomed to it. I mean Daisy could see I wasn't happy in Sleepchester. It wasn't so much that I missed Broadchurch. I missed you and thought I had missed the chance to tell you how I felt." 

"I thought that too for a while. Beth and Luce, they tried to set me up on dates. They were nice men but all the time I would just think about you. You and your never ending legs, your eyes, your voice. I won't lie. Might have had the odd dream about you." 

"What did they involve?" 

"What do you think?" 

"Well, you plagued my head as well. Not in a bad way. Just not the best to have when it unrequited." 

"Well, now you know now that I had feelings for you all along." By the time they got half way across the beach Ellie had a thought. "Who was the first girl you loved?" 

"Oh Christ. Maya McKenzie. I was sixteen, she had really lovely brown hair." 

"How did that go?" 

"Well, I asked her out, she miraculously said yes, and we went out for six months. Until her father found us in her room." 

"He caught you having sex?"

"Not quite. We were about to." 

Ellie laughed at this image, "So did you lose your virginity to her?" 

"No that was Trisha Temple. I was seventeen and it was in the back of her car." 

"Wow classy Hardy." 

"Alright then how about you?" 

"Patrick O’Donnell. He had shown some interest and I sort of caved to the pressures of losing my virginity. I hated it. I mean it was okay but I never understood why people would have sex for the sake of it." 

"I know. That's why I had to turn you down after our first kiss. Didn't want you to regret it." 

"I didn't want you for the sake of it, even if I didn't realise it until after you left the house." 

"I know." He stopped, tilted her chin and placed a small kiss on her lips. Suddenly, a crash of thunder broke them apart. "Fuck." 

"It looks like it's going to rain in a minute." 

The dashed back towards the house, only the rain got them as they were just two minutes away. Both were drenched and had pulled off their clothes instantly. Alec had gone to make them some soup and tea after changing into sweats and t-shirt. Ellie had taken to putting on just an oversized jumper, meaning her legs were exposed. The only thing betraying their appearance was the damp hair. 

They ate their food by the fire and after that finished, Ellie had begun to drift off. Alec lay beside her, sleep heavy in his eyes too. They had a really exhausting morning and the idea of a nap sounded tempting.

-o-

They opened their eyes a couple hours later and Ellie smiled sleepily at him. The fire had given a rosy glow to her cheeks. 

"Hi," she whispered.

She kissed him softly before Alec pushed his tongue into her mouth. Ellie moaned and rolled onto her back, allowing Alec to cover her body with his. She sat up slightly to allow him to remove the jumper, leaving her only in a beautiful set of indigo underwear. Alec had instantly hardened at the sight. The darkness of the fabric stood in such contrast with her skin. Ellie had started lifting his t-shirt up, exposing the torso, chest and arms. He was still a skinny whisp of a man but since the improvement in his health had given him more definition in his muscles. Ellie gripped his arms tightly as he kissed her again.

His lips lowered to her neck, kissing, sucking and licking the sensitive skin. The stubble starched softly as he pulled the straps on the bra down and then unhooked it from the back. Ellie lay back as he pulled the bra off and his lips immediately attached to her breast.  His tongue licked around her nipple until it hardened. His hand fondled with the other one, rolling the nipple between his fingers. Ellie moaned softly threading her hand in Alec's hair. 

"God you're so beautiful Ellie," he groaned. 

"You're so... Oh God... Beautiful as well Alec." 

Alec smirked and kissed down her soft stomach, and then along her thigh. He pulled down the material covering her private areas and kissed her thigh again, trailing his lips towards her centre. 

He hitched both her legs over his shoulders, gripped her thighs and lowered his head to adore her. Ellie arched her back and gripped Alec's hair tightly, pressing his face further into her mound. She doesn't have to guide him. He was a quick learner the first time they made love. He knew the right places to lick and suck. 

"Oh my..." Ellie moaned softly as his lips wrapped around her clit. He sucked hard and pressed one finger, and then another into her. She squirmed at the feel of his slender fingers inside her, crooking so he could hit the right angle. Just as he hit the sweet spot, Ellie cried out. 

Alec was lavishing it up for all it was worth. He loved doing this to her. He loved the unique scent she gave, the slight taste of salt, and how it was all in response to him. He loved the breathy moans, especially when she was close. They were getting high pitched and Alec wanted to tell her to come for him. He couldn't bear to lift his head so sucked hard and thrust his fingers at the right spot. Ellie almost screamed as the orgasm tore through her. His name spilled from her lips like a prayer and stars danced at the back of her eyes. Her limbs were burning and limp. 

Once her vision had been cleared and her breathing became less erratic, Alec kissed her softly. He still had the taste of her on his lips. Ellie used her feet to kick off Alec's sweats and boxers. He grabbed the other pillow and put it under Ellie's hips. 

Once he was back between her thighs, Alec placed a soft kiss on her neck and slowly slid the tip and then the shaft. It felt like heaven. He had been twitching whist he had gone down on her so the satisfaction of being inside her at last had sent a massive jolt through his spine. His thrusts were slow at first, a couple met with sweet kisses. Ellie had her hands stroking his back, and her thighs were wrapped hard around his hips. They weren't as boney as they were when they had first started making love, though Ellie had the horrifying feeling that they were extremely boney before. His face had lost the gauntness that had greeted her when they first met.  Whether that's due to him overcoming his fear of eating something that wasn't green or he had a lot more reason to take care of himself, Ellie wasn't sure but she was happy that he was healthy again. He smiled so much nowadays that it didn't feel strange anymore. 

His gaze was dark as he thrust slightly harder into her. His grunts melded with her moans and the scent of sex began to fill the room. 

"Harder," she gasped. He complied and thrust his hips hard and fast into her. He was close and Ellie's was growing again. His finger rubbed her already sensitive clit and she cried out, "Fuck, Alec." 

"Come on El, come for me. Come for me again." 

The mere sound of his brogue, thick with lust and gasping, tipped her over. Her nails dug into his back, her thighs tighten around his hip and rather than a prayer, she screamed his name.

Her arms and legs became spent as he fucked her hard, trying to achieve his release. He was just about there, as a result of the feel of her around him and the sight of her now flushed chest heaving, when Ellie whispered, "Follow me."

He spilled hard inside of her. His groan sounded like her name but strangled slightly. Ellie thought it must have been an explosive orgasm if he could barely get her name out. He collapsed his body on top of her and rolled off her.

"Ow," he said rubbing the back of his head. 

"What?" 

"Forgot I moved the pillow under your hips." Ellie burst out laughing, wiping the back of her hand across her forehead. Alec couldn't help but join her laugh. He rolled on his side and kissed her softly. "I love you." 

"Love you too." 


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short and rushed. I could not think of a way to end it. Also I got struck down with a cold that has hit me hard the last couple days. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it. Onto the Christmas stuff since I owe two gifts.

Four

It was raining when they arrived back in Broadchurch Monday afternoon. Ellie was glowing with happiness as they parked up outside the house. Alec had a similar glow on his cheeks. Tomorrow would be business as usual, but that afternoon was all to themselves. 

Alec didn't attempt to lift her into the house but they did collapse on the sofa, noting how quiet it was. Ellie snuggled against his chest as he played with her hair. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

“Thanks for this weekend. It was lovely,” she said.

“Well, any opportunity.”

“Yeah. Surprised they all left us in peace.”

“We turned our phones off.”

“Christ, better check our messages.” Ellie turned her phone on and as expected Lucy was having a melt-down because Fred had not only destroyed her wallpaper, but also had caused a menace in the kitchen. To Alec’s surprise, World War Three had not taken place in Sandbrook though he had a sense Tess was keeping her mouth shut. “Any disasters your end?”

“No. You?”

“Nothing that can’t be dealt with until tomorrow.”

“Fun start to married life eh?”

“Can’t think of anything better.”

-o-

_Six months later_

Alec was nervous. It would be the third time he would see the product of their honeymoon weekend sex marathon. It was not as though it was an accident and they had started trying prior to the wedding, but nerves were going through him like wildfire. This scan could determine what the sex of the baby and while he didn't mind either way, the anticipation had turned into nerves. 

Ellie had her top rolled up as the technician put gel onto Ellie's bare and rounded belly. Her hand had grasped his as the probe was placed on her stomach. On the screen, there was a a grey shape that looked like a baby with a little flicker in the middle. Ellie grinned widely. Alec matched her smile. 

The sound of the rapid heartbeat rang through his ears. His heart leapt, knowing his baby was healthy. Knowing Ellie was healthy as well was a relief as well given the emotional rollercoaster of the last few months. Ellie's anaemia and his father's death had been hard on him but the imminent arrival of a new child had given him something happy to focus on. 

"There we go, everything looks to be in order," the technician said. "Shall we find out if you have a girl or boy?" They nodded. "Well, it looks like you're having a girl." 

"Really?" Ellie asked, almost as though she did not believe she was getting a girl after two boys.

"I'm about ninety-five percent sure." 

Ellie smiled brightly and Alec kissed her softly, putting his sheer joy into the kiss, "I love you." 

Later, Ellie is still beaming as she looked at the ultrasound. She felt the flutters in her belly and rubbed it softly. While the bump itself felt like a brick and tight, she loved it. She loved the little girl growing inside her. 

Alec joined her on the bed pressing a small kiss to her bump, “Right, what are we going to call you then?”

“I quite like Poppy.”

“Poppy?”

“Well, Daisy, Poppy. Get a theme going.”

“We’re having a baby not a garden.

"Okay then, what do you suggest?"

"Lauren."

"You answered that quickly." 

"I've always liked the name Lauren." 

Ellie thought it over for the moment, "Okay we'll put it on the list."

"We could put the list down for a while since she's not arriving for a few months."

"Why what are you suggesting we do now?" 

Alec responded with a kiss on her lips and then her neck. Ellie moaned softly and allowed him to strip off her clothes. Just as he kissed her belly, he froze, and so did Ellie. 

"Did she just kick me in the head?" he asked. 

"I think so." They both burst out laughing and Alec kissed her belly again. "Not even born for a few months and she's already cock blocking." 

"Bit off putting?" 

"Tiny bit." They shuffled back into their clothes and decided snuggling was far more appealing at that moment. Ellie placed her head on Alec's chest and he rubbed her belly softly. “This feels nice.”

“Yeah.”

He kissed her forehead and held onto this tender moment in his heart.


End file.
